Elle est si
by Laure1
Summary: Harry l'aime mais l'amour fonctionne aussi à sens unique et c'est ce qu'il redoute. Et elle aussi de son coté a la même crainte. Font-ils s'avouer leurs sentiments
1. Default Chapter

Je l'aime, mais lui ?

Et voilà, encore une autre fic. ET comme, je suis très méchante ( vous avez du le remarquer, je l'ai encore coupé !) et maintenant pour avoir la suite, je veux pleins de reviews.

C'était le veille de Noël à Poudlard. Presque tous les Gryffondors avaient quitté les lieux pour rentrer chez eux. Harry était assis dans la salle commune , il pensait toujours à la même personne, c'était toujours elle qui occupait son esprit ses derniers temps, elle et personne d'autre. Seulement, elle ne le savait pas, ni Ron. Harry refusait de s'admettre amoureux. De toute façon en ce moment elle aussi avait quitté Poudlard à son plus grand regret pendant toutes la durée des vacances. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire sans elle, qu'allait-il devenir durant 15 jours. 

Hermione était assise devant la fenêtre. Elle pensait à lui, lui toujours lui. Elle lui donnerait tant si seulement, il la voyait telle qu'elle était ? Mais Hermione ne disait rien, elle l'aimait trop. Elle souffrait en silence par peur que leur amitié soit briser. Elle l'aimer pour ce qu'il était, ce qui lui avait donné et pas pour sa célébrité ou sa cicatrice. Après tout  Hermione aimait le  célèbre Harry Potter pour sa générosité, sa beauté, sa courtoisie, sa gentillesse, son amitié. Durant 15 jours, elle ne pourrait plus le voir, le toucher, lui parler. Durant 15 jours, elle allait être séparé de lui.

Sa mère entra dans sa chambre, elle s'asseye à côté de son bébé et la regarda tristement. Elle passa une main dans les longs cheveux d'Hermione.

- Je le connais lui demanda doucement sa maman.

- Mais qui ?

- Ce garçon qui ose te mettre dans un état pareil !

- Je ne pense pas. 

- Racontes-moi, tu sais je suis ta mère mais moi aussi j'ai été jeune et amoureuse.

- Maman , pourquoi l'amour est si compliqué ?

- Parce que c'est l'amour, c'est justement là tout le mystère. Aimer ce n'est pas facile ma chérie, c'est même souvent plus  facile de haïr celui que tu aimes que de l'aimer tout simplement. Racontes moi, il est comment ce garçon ?

- Merveilleux ! Incroyablement beau. Il est si ….. et tellement… Oh maman, si tu le connaissais.

- Je vois tu l'aimes tant que ça. Mais lui sait-il que tu l'aimes ?

- Euh.. pas exactement ! mais je lui ai laissé pleins de sous entendu se défendit la jeune fille.

- Alors qui sait peut-être que lui aussi t'aime mais qui ne te le dit pas. La rassura sa mère.

- Non, il ne m'aime pas, pour lui je suis juste Hermione,  la copine intello.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sur ma puce.

Harry fut sortit de ses pensées par l'arrivé de Ron.

- Je croyais que tu étais parti pour les vacances s'étonna Harry.

- Moi aussi, jusqu'à ce que je loupe mon bus.

- Je te reconnais bien là, Ron se moqua Harry.

- En faîte, je regrettais de te laisser tout seul à Poudlard.

- C'est gentil à toi.

- Et toi qu'est ce que faisait ?

- Rien mentit Harry.( il pensait à elle mais comment l'avouer à Ron, qu'il était amoureux d'Hermione. Harry avait 16 ans et il aimait sa meilleure amie.)

- Harry Potter est amoureux ricana une voix derrière lui.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? répondit Harry .

- C'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! s'exclama Ron

- Depuis deux jours, tu reste assis là songeur. Deux jours entiers soit depuis le départ des élèves. Arrêtes si je me trompe. Donc j'en déduis que cette personne est une élève.

- Harry qu'est ce qu'il raconte ?

- Alors par déduction, c'est une Griffondors comme tu ne t'adresses à aucune fille des autres maisons. Ici, tu ne parles qu'à

- Hermione murmura Ron hébété

- Bingo ! lâcha Drago amusé de la situation. Harry Potter aime la Sang de Bourbe ! hurla le jeune homme.

- Ne l'appelle plus jamais Sang de Bourbe, Malefoy.

- Harry , mon pauvre Harry ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le répète, les sang de Bourbes ainsi que les Weasley ne sont pas fréquentables !

Drago partit sur ses mots. Harry regarda Ron  maintenant il ne pouvait plus rien lui cacher.

- C'est vrai ce que Drago a dit ?

- Oui, c'est vrai.

- Mais pourquoi me l'as-tu jamais dit ? Harry , je suis ton ami.

- Je ne savais comment te le dire. Depuis 5 ans qu'on vit ici, je me suis rendu compte en début d'année qu'Hermione avait changé durant l'été.

- Harry, tu n'as pas à te justifier. Hermione est une fille extra. Tu vas lui dire ?

- Non mais tu es fou. Comment pourrais-je lui dire et qu'est ce que je ferai si elle ne m'aimait pas ?

- Comme tous les autres gars, comme moi.

- Comment ça comme toi ?

- Ben oui, qu'est ce que tu crois, moi aussi je suis tombé amoureux une fois.

- Et toi aussi tu ne ma l'as jamais dit !

- C'était l'année dernière, moi aussi j'ai commencé à la voir différemment. Elle était si belle, le soir du bal. Mais elle ne m'as jamais regardé autrement que comme un ami.

- Tu veux dire qu'elle est ici.

- Harry, tu sais très bien qui c'est ?

- Hermione !

- Oui moi aussi, je l'ai regardé différent.

- Mais comment as-tu su qu'elle ne t'aimait pas.

- Parce que c'est toi, qu'elle aime depuis toujours.

Ce que sa mère lui avait fait admettre la fit sourire comment pouvait-elle être sur que Harry Potter ne l'aimait pas, elle, la Sang de Bourbe, sa meilleure amie depuis 5 ans. A quel geste pouvait-elle être sur qu'Harry ne pensait pas à elle. Dès qu'il la voyait rentré dans une pièce son visage s'illuminait d'un sourire, elle se rappelait de cette lueur dans les yeux quand elle lui parlait. Peut-être que sa mère avait raison et que lui aussi l'aimait. Une lueur d'espoir se lisait dans ses yeux. Harry pensait-il à elle en ce moment et l'aimait-il comme sa mère le disait. Après tout elle n'avait rien à perdre à espérer que ce soit le cas.

Les vacances de Noël étaient passés, Poudlard avait de nouveau repris le cours de sa vie.

Harry repensé à ce que Ron lui avait dit, qu'Hermione l'aimait. Comment ne l'avait-il pas remarqué lui aussi. Comment Ron avait pu le savoir avant lui ? Toutes ses questions trottés dan sa tête et la seule personne qui pouvait y répondre, était celle qui le rendait malheureux.

Hermione Granger entra la salle de classe, elle s'asseya à côté d'Harry. Il pouvait l'entendre respirer, sentir son parfum, la toucher. Presque dans tous les cours Hermione et lui étaient à côté mais il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point il aimait son odeur.

La journée était fini, chaque élève devait à présent retourné dans les dortoirs respectifs. Hermione monta lentement les marches qui la mène à Gryffondor, elle était pensif, tellement ailleurs qu'elle ne remarqua pas que l'escalier avait encore fait des siennes et la conduisit vers Serpentard. Elle entra de cette maison , et entendit Malefoy ricanait en parlant d'Harry Potter et de sa mystérieuse petite amie. Hermione sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus vite, des larmes coulaient silencieuse mais  abondamment sur sa joue. Elle réalisait alors qu'elle n'était pas dans le bon dortoir et s'enfuit en courant. Dans sa course, elle percuta Dumbledore. Elle bredouilla quelque excuse et repartit en pleurant de plus belles. Comment avait-elle pu croire que le célèbre Harry Potter, son meilleur ami avait jeté son dévolu sur elle, la sorcière moldu, la honte des sorciers. Tant de personne qui souhaitaient sortir avec lui, alors pourquoi s'interreserait –il à elle plus qu'à une autre.

Elle arriva devant le tableau qui menait à sa maison, marmona le mot magique mais sa tristesse lui encombrait quelques syllabes. Harry arriva derrière- elle et lui prit le bras.

Sa peau était si douce, mais elle se replia sur la défensive et se débattit pour qu'il le lâcha. Harry ouvrit la porte et partit tristement vers sa chambre.

Comment avait-il pu laisser Ron lui faire qu'elle l'aimait. La preuve était même qu'il ne pouvait plus la touchait comme avant sans qu'elle le repousse.


	2. je l'aime

ELLE EST SI..  
  
Oh, comme c'est beau l'amour quand il fait faire n'importe quoi. Non, mais franchement, pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il nous tome dessus quand on le l'a pas demandé ? Alors voilà, le chapitre final et ce qui serait très très très gentil, c'est d'avoir votre avis, car ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que vous en penser pour améliorer mes prochaines fics Merci pour vos reviews !!!!  
  
Chap2  
  
Harry n'arrivait pas à dormir, Hermione toujours elle qui occupait son esprit. Que lui avait-il fait ou dit pour qu'elle le repousse sans explications ou sinon que ne lui avait-il pas dit. Harry n'arrivait pas à se décider, il l'aimait, maintenant il n'en douté plus mais sa vie était dangereuse , il n'avait pas le droit de faire celle d'Hermione un cauchemar. Lord Voldemort ne l'oublierai que quand celui qu'il a jadis épargné , meurt. Harry le savait son combat contre cette force diabolique ne faisait que de commencé et il ne pouvait se permettre de blesser celle qui comptait le plus à ses yeux. Un frisson le parcourut, il se mit à trembler durant l'espace d'un instant.  
  
Hermione, était replié sur elle même dans un coin de sa chambre. Qui était donc la mystérieuse petite amie d'Harry ? Elle se faisait mal mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher. Elle n'avait pas réussit à séduire Harry, son harry. Une autre en tout cas s'en était chargé et avec toutes ses filles qui occupaient, elle ne pourrait jamais la retrouver toute seule et si elle en parlait à Ron c'est à coup sur qu'il se moquerait d'elle mais c'est le meilleur ami d'Harry. Hermione re-pleura silencieusement. Un frison la parcourut, elle trembla quelques secondes. Harry et Hermione ne serait que son propre rêve mais elle sourit c'était un beau rêve. Elle s'endormit. Le lendemain matin, Harry s'éveilla lentement puis descendit à la salle des communes pour prendre son p'tit dej avec ses amis comme à son habitude. Pourtant ce matin, la salle était silencieuse ce qui n'était pas courant, personne ne se parlait ni même osait échangeait un regard avec un autre élève. Harry s'asseye près de Ron et fit comme les autres. Pourtant il aurait aimé savoir ce qui se passait. Les cours furent annulé pour la journée aucune explication n'a été donné aux élèves. Harry retourna dans la tour quand il croisa Hermione. salut ! lui fait-il enthousiaste Salut ! elle lui répondit automatiquement sans prendre la peine de voir qui c'était, elle cherché toujours qui était cette fille . Tu vas mieux depuis hier ? Tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire mais je m'inquiétais pour toi ! lui avoua tristement le jeune homme. Tu n'as pas mieux à faire que de t'occuper de moi fit Hermione en pleurant à moitié. Elle regretta aussitôt ses mots amis c'était comme si elle ne contrôlait pas. Hermione, tu se mon amie, c'est normal que je m'inquiète pour toi. Oui, je suis ton amie, c'est justement ça le problème.  
Elle ne contrôlait plus sa propre bouche, ses mots ni même ses pensées.  
Elle était en train de lui avouer qu'elle l'aimait. Elle partit en  
courant quand elle croisa Malefoy. Hermione ! La Sang de bourbe pleure se moqua Drago. Pourquoi me haïs-tu à ce point Drago ? Parce que je t'..t'..t'aime. Quoi ? Je t'aime Hermione.  
Hermione partit en courant, encore une fois. Le mec qu'elle aime, la  
déteste et celui qu'elle déteste l'aime. Tout s'embrouiller dans sa tête.  
Elle croisa Mac Gonagall dans le couloir qui lui fit signe de la suivre.  
Hermione la suivit sans discuter dans le bureau de Dumbledore, puis la  
directrice des Gryffondor quitta la pièce. Alors Miss Granger ! Qu'est ce que je fais ici demanda la jeune fille sur ses gardes. Vous n'avez pas l'air d'aller très bien ces temps-ci, auriez vous des problèmes chez vous. Non, chez moi tout va très bien. Je peux partir maintenant Professeur. Oui.  
  
Hermione sortit du bureau dans le couloir, elle croisa Ron. Ha Hermione, je te cherchais. Oh ! Mais tu pleures.( Ron s'approcha d'elle et la consola, jamais durant 5 ans , il n'avait osé la touché comme il le faisait à présent)  
Hermione voulut parler librement à son ami, après tout Ron, aurait  
surement respecté sa vision de voir les choses, c'était son ami, son 2e  
meilleur ami, celui d'Harry. C'est à propos d'Harry.  
Hermione acquieça d'un signe de tête. Ron lui prit la main la main et la monta à l'étage où était la chambre d'Harry. Il la laissa devant la porte puis lui murmura. je crois que vous avez besoin de parler !  
Hermione voulut répondre négativement à son ami mais elle ne put agir  
toujours sur elle. Ron prit l'initiative de la faire entrer dans le  
dortoir. Lui fit un sourire et partit. Rebonjour Harry ! Je suis content que tu sois là ! Pas moi, j'aimerai me trouver ailleur et loin d'ici, de toi. Répondit-elle sans pesait l'effet de ses mots. Au moins, tu as le mérite d'être franche, répondit le jeune garçon blessait. Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu m'évite Hermione ? Qui est cette fille dont tu t'es amouraché pendant les vacances de Noël ? Mais comment tu le sais ? C'est Ron qui te l'a Non Ron n'y ai pour rien, c'est Drago qui le disait à Serpentard quand je suis entré dans cette maison. Mais que fais-tu à Serpentard ? Je n'ai pas remarqué l'escalier qui bougeait. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question ? Toi aussi, dis moi pourquoi tu pleurais hier ? et je répondrai à ta question . Hermione tu es ma meilleure amie et je suis inquiet pour toi, je pourrais t'aider si tu me disais pour qui tu te tourmente ainsi. Tu n'as pas deviné pour qui c'est ! tout le monde l'a remarqué ici sauf toi. Il n'y a que toi qui ne sache pas , qui ne remarque rien quand il s'agit de moi. A ton avis pour qui, je ne suis pas les règles, pour qui, je mets ma vie en danger afin de l'aider. Pour moi ! marmona Harry lentement Oui Harry, il n'y a que toi mais tu es trop occupé à admirer cette fille que tu ne me remarque .  
Harry fut pris d'un rire nerveux. Il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter de rire  
ce qui énerva beaucoup Hermione. Il posa sa main sur la sienne, et de  
l'autre, il lui carressa la joue : tu m'as tant manqué ! Harry !  
Il approcha lentement ses lèvres des siennes et les effleura . puis il  
lui donna un doux et long baiser passionné. Harry se recula et lui avoua La fille que j'aime, celle dont tout le monde parle, c'est toi Miss Granger.  
Hermione et harry se mirent à rire nerveusement, Harry attrapa la main  
d'Hermione et la regarda avant de lui proposer de retrouver Ron, ce  
qu'elle accepta avec un grand plaisir.  
  
FIN 


End file.
